Dios Vs la Oscuridad: el Origen de la Magia Oscura
by Profesor Franco M Romano
Summary: El origen de la magia y el comienzo de una gran guerra
1. Chapter 1

Dios al principio creo el multiverso, dándole vida (incluido el nuestro), pero antes de Dios existía la Oscuridad un ser eterno incapaz de morir o sentir algo, y luz. Junto con la vida aprecio la Muerte que se mantuvo neutral mientras observaba como Dios creaba todo, así mismo Dios empezó a crear universos distintos. Cada universo separado uno del otro, la oscuridad: Amara empezó a destruir a todo ser y creo seres espectrales llenos de magia negra y oscuridad infinita.

Dios creo a los leviatanes pero fueron corrompidos por la oscuridad, su hermana mayor, incluso el poder de Dios apenas era capaz de contener a Amara, por lo que creo a los Arcangeles seres de Luz Suprema para combatir a Amara.

Luego de una gran guerra, Dios consiguió encerrar a Amara / La oscuridad en una dimensión paralela donde no molestar a nadie en una copa especial en un planeta remoto. Cuya copa seria conocida con el tiempo como el Santo Grial.

Dios creo el Cielo y los angeles para que vigilaran al universo creado, luego la Tierra y la Via Lactea.

Eso no detuvo a la oscuridad su poder emano constantemente, creando humanos y criaturas que para la gente de Dios eran cuentos o leyendas.

En parte para contrarrestar la creación favorita de Dios: los humanos solo que en vez de haber evolucionado y ser común, les dio poderes y habilidades que sería llamada "magia"

Pero hubo un problema, el mago Merlin y su amante Nimue usaron el Santo Grial para sus fines, uno para la justicia y la otra para su beneficio personal, lo que desataría una crisis entre ambos mundos con el correr del tiempo. Ya que el ultimo oscuro

Mas Dios tenia un plan.

Y dicho plan involucraba a su hijo mas rebelde el arcangel Lucifer.

 **Nota: antes que nada aunque soy catolico cristiano no me molesta que los guionistas y productores de supernatural y once upon a time trajeran a la oscuridad como villano principal. Tampoco que The Darkness sea mas antigua que Dios, ya que cuadra con lo dicho en el Genesis. De que al principo todo era oscuridad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer estaba en storybrooke buscando las manos de dios que fueron tocados por dios objetos como el arca de la alinza y que contenian su poder para dañar la oscuridad el caos, el vacio del cual surgieron estos seres que recibieron poderes que sobrepasaban las leyes naturales.

Este pueblo fue creado mediando la magia una energia desconocida para muchos mundos luego de que Emma Sawan se fusionara con al oscuridad ancestral que existía antes de que Dios viniera a la existencia. Dios le habia proporcionado conocimiento de lo ocurrido en la Tierra y le habia dicho que el poder del pueblo debilitaria los suyos.

Lucifer no podía ver o sentir a la Oscuridad pero si tenia experiencia lidiando con ella y como trabajaba y su fuerza era casi igual a la de Dios. Pero mientras la oscuridad era toda poderosa, Dios era un gran estratega y tenia un plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sintio un gran poder que habia arribado a storybrooke y por alguna razón lo sentía familiar.

Merlin seguramente estaría buscándola para destruirla, Dios porque le pasaban estas cosas, lo que Emma no sabia era que esto era obra de un mal pre primordial mucho mas antiguo y poderoso que Dios mismo.

De la mano de Emma surgieron espectros oscuros que se unieron para formar un ser alado que persiguieron la fuente de ese poder.

Lucifer tenia que encontrar el grial y volver a encerrar a la oscuridad era su mejor opcion por ahora llego al centro del pueblo de pronto una criatura alada y con dientes se le acercaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer levanto su mano y uso telekinesis pero aunque logro destruir gran parte del asfalto la criatura no retrocedió, la bestia fue mas rápida que la luz y embistió al arcángel cayendo juntos en una pelea de fuerzas, la estrella de la mañana tenia dificultades todo indicaba que la bestia tenia su misma fuerza física dándose golpes.

Tele transportándose pareciendo focos, Lucifer cayo al suelo.

Tomo a al bestia de los dientes forcejeando, la luz externa apareció y un hombre apareció de piel negra.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Emperor Prime/The Void  
es un personaje que yo cree para este fic  
El padre de Amara y Dios, existia mucho antes que sus hijos, el les dio control sobre la existencia, es mucho mas fuerte que antes es el vacio del que hablaba la muerte Billie, de donde Dios y la Oscuridad se originaron.  
El gran emperador del Omniverso, el creador de todo, pero sus hijos peleaban constantemente por lo que abandono la existencia para dedicarse a una vida tranquila

John/Draco miraba lo que ocurria en storybrooke, comprendia el enojo de su hija mayor, ser encerrada por tu hermano por millones de años era algo que dolia, pero la verdad siempre habian discutido, pero eran sus hijos al fin y al cabo, todo este desastre interdimensional fue por ellos.  
Si quieres que algo se haga bien hazlo tu mismo, como decia el dicho, la verdad el le gustaban las creaciones de su hijo menor Dios al igual que el caballero de la muerte disfrutaba por ejemplo de las comidas y costumbres humanas y no era secreto que Amara sentia algo por el hijo de winchester, Dean.  
Dios en vez de luchar por sus creaciones, mandaba mensajeros, mandaderos.  
Si tan solo pudiera hacerlos charlar y discutir el asunto tranquilamente, no habria mas guerra.  
El representaba el vacio, era el vacio original, tambien el orden natural que tanto Dios y Muerte respetaban.  
Ahora su nieto Lucifer estaba con el mago Merlin buscando la manera de encerrar a su hija y por nada del mundo podia permitirlo.  
Con solo mover una mano, las bestias desaparecieron del lugar y el jinete Muerte aparecio. Le hizo señas para ir a la cafeteria mas cercana donde se sentaron.  
"Muerte un gusto saludarte"  
"El gusto es igual ¿ que vas a hacer con tus malcriados hijos?"  
"Quiero que se reconcilien y puedan llevarse tan bien como los winchesters"  
"Sera algo dificil, tu hija esta cabreada"  
"Oye ten cuidado...Amara sera muchas cosas pero sigue siendo mi hija"  
"Pues debiste educarlos mejor, enseñarles a compartir por ejemplo"  
La camarera les sirvio cafe.


End file.
